


Whimsical Kisses

by Eirist



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirist/pseuds/Eirist
Summary: Because kissing is definitely one way to show affection. A scribble collection for the spots to kiss prompt list in Tumblr.
Relationships: Nami & Roronoa Zoro, Nami/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111





	1. #1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: One Piece (and its characters) belongs to Eiichiro Oda-sensei. 
> 
> Reminder: I have no beta-reader. Any grammatical and spelling errors are solely mine.
> 
> Warning: OOC possible. One shot. 
> 
> Rating: T 
> 
> Note: ZoNa drabble for the kiss prompt list - Spots to Kiss. 
> 
> Summary: This is prompt #19 – a kiss on the side of the neck.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: This is prompt #19 – a kiss on the side of the neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: One Piece (and its characters) belongs to Eiichiro Oda-sensei. 
> 
> Reminder: I have no beta-reader. Any grammatical and spelling errors are solely mine.
> 
> Warning: OOC possible. One shot. 
> 
> Rating: T 
> 
> Note: ZoNa drabble for the kiss prompt list - Spots to Kiss. 
> 
> Summary: This is prompt #19 – a kiss on the side of the neck.

Nami made a disapproving ‘tch’ as the yawning swordsman walked past by her and Usopp without so much a glance their way.

Her lips pursed in annoyance as her eyes followed the lazy man as he stretched his arms above his head, moving it, eliciting a cracking sound from his neck that made Nami wince.

“Where is that sexy swordsman going?” She huffed exasperatedly. “Gonna nap in other spot now?”

Usopp was staring at her incredulously. “Sexy… say what now?”

Nami rigidly turned her head to look at her nosy friend. He didn’t just fucking hear that!

“Oh my gosh, what’s gotten into you?!” Usopp gasped exaggeratedly. “Are you having a heat stroke? Do you want me to call Chopper?!”

“Shut up!” Nami hissed through gritted teeth. “Just hand me that trowel before I decide to use it on you!”

Usopp snorted. Then he burst out laughing. No. Not event her threat of stabbing him with his own gardening tool can faze the sharpshooter now that he inadvertently discovered that Nami was indeed checking out their green-haired lost boy.

He suggestively wiggled his eyebrows at her as he handed her the trowel. And Nami—whose face was suspiciously looking vermillion—glared at him. Her brown eyes promised a swift but painful death by trowel if he lets her slipup slip out.

Usopp just grinned at her before returning to tending his pop greens as she disappeared behind her _mikan_ trees. She mumbled profanities under her breath as she kneeled down to attend to the ground where they were planted.

“I am allowed to look,” she grumbled, tossing her orange locks over one shoulder, still peeved that Usopp had caught her guilty pleasure.

She stiffened when she felt a warm set of lips brushed against the expose side of her neck.

“You know you are also allowed to touch…” Zoro’s voice was husky as it whispered against her ear. “Anytime.”

* * *

**_– The End –_ **

* * *

**_R and R please._ **

And you can check out the prompt list in my tumblr side blog. Just search eirist and click the orange heart icon.


	2. #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is prompt #13 – a kiss on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: One Piece (and its characters) belongs to Eiichiro Oda-sensei. 
> 
> Reminder: I have no beta-reader. Any grammatical and spelling errors are solely mine.
> 
> Warning: OOC possible. One shot. 
> 
> Rating: T 
> 
> Note: ZoNa drabble for the kiss prompt list - Spots to Kiss.

* * *

“ _Aho_ cook.”

“Idiot m _arimo_.”

They glared at each other.

“You know your face pisses me off.”

“So do yours.”

In the background, Nami sighed. They are arguing. Again.

First thing in the morning and last thing at night.

And this time… just right after dessert.

What started this? Ah, the bottle of alcohol sitting right beside the plate of her now finished chocolate cake.

The two continued scowling at each other, hurling insults back and forth like a verbal ping pong.

Nami shared an unamused glance with Usopp, who shrugged at her.

“Get off my case swirly brows.” Zoro groused, irritated.

“Up yours shitty swordsman!” The chef shot back. “Don’t you dare get your filthy hands on that bottle I specifically got for Nami- _san_ , you uncultured swine!”

“ _Temee…_ ”

“They… never get tired of this.” Nami mumbled as the two men continued glowering at each other. “It’s like they were actually born just for this!”

“I hear you and I agree,” Usopp nodded. “That is why I’m high-tailing it out of here now before this turns into carnage.” 

When will there be any peace even if these two egotistical idiots are in the same room?

Seems like never.

Nobody even knows why they piss off each other so much.

“I will beat the shit out of you, bastard!” Sanji was growling, looking absolutely livid.

“I’d kick your ass before you can even do _ero-kappa_!” Zoro shot back, baring his teeth at the blond man.

Now the insults turned into threats and later… profanities.

Zoro then reached for one of his swords.

Sanji’s legs started to flare up…

Usopp looked ready to bolt anytime.

“ _Ittoryu…_ ”

“Hell…”

Nami finally had had enough.

“Oh for crying out loud!” She shouted as she quickly stood up, slamming her hands down on the table. “Why don’t you two just kiss and make out already!!!”

The two automatically snapped their heads to her direction, their faces interchanging from blushing to blanching as they stared at her

“You bicker like an old married couple! Every damn day!” Nami complained exasperatedly. “You know when two people fight like that so much it just goes down straight to two things: attraction and sexual tension!”

She huffed. That definitely put a stop to their nonsensical clashing.

Beside her Usopp looked momentarily lost at her statement. He was gawking at her unbelievingly.

Sanji looked appalled… downright horrified at what she just implied.

Zoro on the other hand, recovered his composure instantly. He quirked an eyebrow at her as a rare pondering look appeared on his face.

Looks like she hit the mark!

She eyed them smugly.

“So why don’t you two just do us all a favor and deal with this the different way,” Nami added, as she folded her arms across her chest.

There was a few seconds of silence before Zoro grunted.

“Makes sense.”

“Huh?” Nami look startled at that. With Usopp and Sanji mirroring her expression.

“What you said makes sense.”

Nami blinked as Usopp mouthed ‘wow’. Zoro just agreed with Nami. Pigs must be flying outside.

“Gee, thanks I guess?”

A shit-eating grin appeared on Zoro’s face. “Why don’t we give it a try?”

Sanji turned a sickly shade of green, oddly reminiscent of his rival’s hair color as he stammered.

“W-wa-what?”

Usopp perked up at that as he sat up straight on his seat. Could it be? Could it really be?

Zoro and Sanji? But he always thought…

He silently watched the insanity unfolding before him.

The blond chef immediately took a step back. “W-wait! Don’t you dare touch me shit head!”

Zoro took a step towards him with a malicious grin.

“I SWEAR I’M GOING TO GUT YOU LIKE A FISH!!!”

The swordsman lifted his hand, he reached out…

… and grabbed the navigator’s head, before smashing his lips against hers.

Usopp squeaked at the display and Sanji let out a choking sound before fainting dead away with a dull thud as he hit the galley’s floor.

The sniper covered his mouth with one hand. His still wide eyes darted back and forth between Zoro and Nami, his initial reaction changing from astonishment to amusement…

… then to mischievous.

“Oh? You mean _that_ attraction and sexual tension Zoro,” he gestured at them. “I honestly thought differently.” He snickered as he stared at the prone, kinda lifeless form of their cook.

* * *

**_– The End –_ **

* * *


	3. #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: This is prompt #24 – a kiss on the shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: One Piece (and its characters) belongs to Eiichiro Oda-sensei. 
> 
> Reminder: I have no beta-reader. Any grammatical and spelling errors are solely mine.
> 
> Warning: OOC possible. One shot. 
> 
> Rating: T 
> 
> Note: ZoNa drabble for the kiss prompt list - Spots to Kiss.

* * *

The moment their eyes met, a small, secretive smile automatically grazed both of their lips.

Nami watched him from the corner of her eyes as he casually sauntered inside the galley, probably heading straight towards the Sunny’s stock room at the far end of the room to snag a bottle of his after dinner drink.

Zoro was doing the same as he passed by the dining table. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were all pre-occupied with their second serving of desserts they had pestered Sanji into giving them to pay them any attention.

The cook was busy with whatever he’s concocting in the kitchen—probably for the navigator as she was patiently waiting on the table with one arm propped on it; her chin resting against the palm of her hand, the other dangling freely over the back of the chair.

He didn’t bother greeting them. But he did walk a tad closer to the table and deliberately brushed his hand against Nami’s. Their fingers intertwining for a split second before he nonchalantly continued on.

“ _Oi marimo_!” Sanji suddenly called out. “Easy with the stocks! We are still way far off an island. Right Nami- _swaaaan_?”

“Yes, Sanji- _kun_.”

“Hear that moss-head?” Sanji peered from the kitchen counter but Zoro was already inside the stock room rummaging for his alcohol.

“ _Oi_ Sanji!” Luffy suddenly shouted, jumping out of his chair and showing his empty plate to the unamused chef. “More!”

Usopp and Chopper echoed their captain as they slid out of their own chairs to badger the blond for their third servings as Sanji grabbed their plates with a scowl and an expletive.

The trio cheered and Nami rolled her eyes as she watched them. Zoro was walking back from the stock room, taking a swig from the bottle he was now holding.

He stopped right behind Nami, shooting a quick glance at the three as they continued yelling praises and buttering up the cook, hoping for more servings this time.

Zoro brought his head down and slyly planted a kiss on her bare shoulder, giving her that one damn devastating smile reserve only for her, before moving away and out the galley without another word.

Nami’s lips curled into a delighted grin as her eyes followed him right out the galley’s door.

The perks of finally being together, huh?

* * *

**_– The End –_ **

* * *


	4. #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #42-#45 - A request from @tali-workshop and an entry for Nami’s bday event at @zonamievents in Tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: One Piece (and its characters) belongs to Eiichiro Oda-sensei.  
> Reminder: I have no beta-reader. Any grammatical and spelling errors are solely mine.
> 
> Warning: OOC possible. One shot. 
> 
> Rating: M (Suggestive and just to be safe)
> 
> Note: ZoNa drabble for the kiss prompt list - Spots to Kiss.

* * *

Nami woke up feeling the draft coming from the open windows of the Crow's nest.  
  
She let out a contented sigh as she languidly turned to her head to the side, burrowing her cheek deeper into the pillow and enjoying the comfort of the duvet-turned-makeshift mattress under her.

She sleepily rubbed her feet against the soft material, the gesture almost lulling her back to sleep. Something shifted beside her but she did not bother opening her eyes to check what it was, even as she felt the blanket covering her slid down her body.

She welcomed the comforting coldness of the early morning and snuggled her face closer to the pillow.  
  
Then she felt something warm and wet touched the soft skin of the tip of her breastbone, down the deep crevice of her breasts.  
  
She immediately opened her eyes and was greeted with the sight of Zoro slowly trailing his lips down her skin; stopping to plant another kiss on the top of her stomach—his breath tickling, making her hot and giggly all at the same time.

“Now, _this_ makes the good in the morning,” she whispered playfully as her eyes met his and a small, amused smirk appeared on his lips—the combination of it along with his sleep-tousled hair making him look sexy as hell.

He dipped his head down again to plant a kiss on her navel and the smooth skin below it.

“Hmmm…” she hummed as he let his lips linger for a second more on the area.

He lifted his gaze to meet hers again, then moved his head slightly to kiss her hipbone, tracing the downward slope with his tongue, his grey eye never leaving hers.

There was a spark behind it, a mischievous glint that made her breath hitched as it dawned into her what he was planning to do.

She bit her lip as naughty grin appeared on his face.

“Happy Birthday Nami,” he greeted before proceeding to give her his early morning birthday present.

* * *

**_– The End –_ **

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kissing prompts are: #42 – a kiss on where the sternum ends, #43 – a kiss on the stomach, #44 – a kiss on the navel and # 45 – a kiss on the hipbone.


	5. #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #2 – a kiss on the hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: One Piece (and its characters) belongs to Eiichiro Oda-sensei. 
> 
> Reminder: I have no beta-reader. Any grammatical and spelling errors are solely mine.
> 
> Warning: OOC possible. One shot. 
> 
> Rating: T (Suggestive but safe)
> 
> Note: ZoNa drabble for the kiss prompt list - Spots to Kiss.

* * *

She turned to her side and slowly ran her fingers through disheveled green locks.

“Hmmm… your hair is longer now,” she observed—out of the blue and arbitrary—as she tugged at the it playfully, earning a groan from the man reclining beside her.

Nami sidled nearer to him with a giggle. “It used to be shorter…”

“Yours as well but you don’t hear me complaining.” Zoro drawled; a smirk pulled at the corner of his lips.

“I am not complaining,” she frowned when he chuckled. She pushed off the bed with one arm so she can stare down at him.

“That’s just merely my observation!”

“ _Hnnn..._ ” Zoro gazed at her and lazily reached out for that one errant strand that fell down from her shoulder, grazing the still flushed skin above her naked chest.

He twirled it around his fingers, before bringing the soft orange tress to his lips for a kiss.

“Looks sexier on you though,” he murmured lowly as she felt a sudden rush of pleasure at the gesture.

Correction. What he did… was even sexier.

Nami smiled cheekily and moved to straddle him; letting her long, fiery-colored locks that he thinks were sexy fall like curtains around their faces as she captured his lips in a kiss.

* * *

**** **_– The End –_ **

* * *


	6. #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #8 – a kiss on the nose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: One Piece (and its characters) belongs to Eiichiro Oda-sensei. 
> 
> Reminder: I have no beta-reader. Any grammatical and spelling errors are solely mine.
> 
> Warning: OOC possible. One shot. 
> 
> Rating: T (Suggestive but safe)
> 
> Note: ZoNa drabble for the kiss prompt list - Spots to Kiss.

* * *

She is beautiful.

Skin pale as moonlight. Long, teal colored hair that swayed gracefully whenever she moves her head along with all those delicate-looking ornaments she wore. Her blue eyes lit up whenever she smiles and even her laughter sounded like small tinkling bells.

She wasn’t called the most beautiful woman in Wano for nothing.

And just as expected Sanji was bending backwards trying to serve her while buttering Momonosuke up at the same time.

Nami shook her head in wry amusement as she drained the last of her beverage. She smiled when Kin’emon asked her if she wants a refill, earning a shout of protest from the blond cook that him—and only him—is allowed to serve the ladies. 

She nodded in agreement. They were all celebrating after all. She thanked the samurai as he moved to ask Robin as well despite another objection from Sanji.

Then Kin’emon called Zoro, asking him as well if he wanted more of the _sake_ they were having. A wide grin appeared on the swordsman’s face and Nami watched as Kozuki Hiyori’s attention immediately went to the green-haired swordsman, her blue eyes lighting up more brilliantly than ever.

Nami grimaced inwardly, unconsciously glowering at the idiot. Downing her drink in one gulp, she stood up and mumbled an excuse to Robin about wanting to explore the _shogun_ ’s castle, winking conspiratorially at her.

Subtly the archaeologist nodded but not before slyly stealing a glance at their swordsman and the Momo’s sister… a slight indication that she knows what this is all about.

Nami all but rolled her brown eyes at her before silently slipping away from the banquet before anyone sees her and calls her out.

She is not going to sit there and watch the former _oiran_ make googly eyes at the ever-oblivious ex-pirate hunter. Ugh. It’s gonna be so damn irritating to watch and would probably provoke her to hit him or her or both of them with Zeus.

Best to explore and look for anything worth stealing in this castle. She did see a lot of promising things when she was doing some undercover work with Shinobu here previously.

Anything to distract her from what Brook had let slip out earlier about Zoro and Hiyori.

The moon was high in the sky, the sounds of revelry a bit faint as she silently made her way across the wooden floors, sliding doors open and peering inside.

She could honestly get lost in this maze of _shoji_ screen doors. Why are there so many?

Retracing her steps before she gets lost than ever (Zoro must be rubbing off on her); she decided to just go back to where she came from.

Opening another shoji door, she nearly bumped nose-first into someone’s chest.

“Watch where you are going witch.”

_Zoro?_ Nami frowned. Great. Just her luck.

“Watch where you are standing moron.” She countered, glaring at him and pushing past his large frame. She winced a little when her slender shoulder bumped into his hard one.

“ _Oi!_ I said watch it.”

“No. You watch it!” She hissed back at him.

Zoro immediately grabbed her arm, tugging her towards him. “You’ve been giving me nothing but angry looks all night.”

“I’m so not.” Nami denied, feigning innocence at his observation. True enough, if only looks could kill.

“What did I do?”

“Nothing.” She answered in stiff tone. “Hands off Zoro. You’re putting a stop on my stint.”

He let her go, scowling at her bitchy mood and attitude and… her thieving ways.

“Why don’t you go back to drinking and cuddling with Momo- _chan_ ’s sister?” Before Nami can even stop herself the words had already tumbled out of her mouth in snarky tone.

That made Zoro stare at her… stare at her really hard that she almost squirmed under his gaze as she realized her mistake.

“What is this all about Nami?” Zoro asked lowly, trying to piece two and two together. He can clearly see that the navigator is annoyed at him. And definitely at Hiyori as well from the way she almost spat out her previous statement.

After all that has happened, he had no idea why in the world Nami would…

Ok. It suddenly occurred to him…

He’d bet every single _beli_ he still has stashed somewhere that their tattletale musician blabbed about he saw in Ringo to their crewmates.

His bony mouth will get it later.

“Whatever Brook told you, that’s not how it is.” Zoro scratched his head in annoyance. That stupid skeleton was such a blabbermouth. “Nothing happened alright?”

“Not what I heard from Brook.”

“What exactly did you hear from Brook?”

Nami just shrugged her shoulders still keeping a fake bored look on her face, refusing to prolong the conversation any longer.

She had nothing to say after all.

Zoro was studying her, brows furrowed as he tried to understand why she is acting so sulkily.

“You don’t hear me complaining about the bath house.” He suddenly said.

Nami’s eyes widened. How in the world did he know of that?

“It was an accident!” She snapped vehemently.

Zoro merely cocked an eyebrow at her. And then he was smirking cockily.

“I didn’t know jealousy can be such a turn on.” He commented as he bent down to plant a kiss on her nose.

Nami narrowed her eyes at him. “Who said I was?”

But he already figured her out. And she knows it.

“Sure,” he nodded as his smirk turned suggestive. “You can keep this pretense up until we find our room.” 

* * *

**_– The End –_ **

* * *


	7. #7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Prompt #20, #30, #35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: One Piece (and its characters) belongs to Eiichiro Oda-sensei. 
> 
> Reminder: I have no beta-reader. Any grammatical and spelling errors are solely mine.
> 
> Warning: OOC possible. One shot. 
> 
> Rating: M (Not explicit though)
> 
> Note: ZoNa drabble for the kiss prompt list - Spots to Kiss.

* * *

They were catching their breaths… both basking in afterglow of a mind-blowing round.

Nami hummed in satisfaction even as her chest heaved up and down while still clutching at the arm that was wrapped around her tightly.

She can feel him doing the same; forehead resting against her head, his breath warm against the sweaty skin of neck.

She gazed at the mirror in front of them. Damn! Sex in front of the mirror, inside one of the rooms of an abandoned villa that she was trying to loot?

It was really hot.

Who would’ve have thought that sexual escapades with their resident swordsman would be so much fun?

Not to mention… addicting.

She giggled when he nuzzled her neck.

“Zorooo…” she whined before bursting into giggles again. “Stop! That tickles!”

He drew back, only to chuckle in response to her complaint; then groaned when she started wiggling her body. He was still inside her and—not surprisingly—was starting to grow hard again.

She grinned fiendishly at him in the mirror. “Serves you right,” she said cattily as he dipped his head down to kiss the space between her shoulder blades before slowly, painstakingly and teasingly working his way to her up to her nape and to the curve between her neck and shoulder.

That spot makes her absolutely crazy for him.

Nami tilted her head slightly to give Zoro more access… make him devour her instead planting butterfly-like kisses on her skin.

“Zoro…”

Her tone was almost pleading. Their eyes met in the mirror.

Zoro smirked at their reflection and bent down to whisper something in her ear.

Her brown orbs widened just as the smirk in his face broadened.

He reached for her hand, bringing it to his lips for a kiss. His lone gray eye never leaving hers as she stared at him dumbfounded.

He said it. It feels like she would burst from too much happiness. She can actually feel tears prickling the back of her eyes.

He finally, FINALLY said it.

“ _I love you, Nami._ ”

* * *

**_– The End –_ **

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kissing prompts: 
> 
> #20 – a kiss on where the back of the neck turns to shoulder
> 
> #30 – a kiss on the back of the hand 
> 
> #35 – a kiss on the space between shoulder blades


	8. #8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #1 - a kiss on the top of the head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: One Piece (and its characters) belongs to Eiichiro Oda-sensei. 
> 
> Reminder: I have no beta-reader. Any grammatical and spelling errors are solely mine.
> 
> Warning: OOC possible. One shot. 
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Note: ZoNa drabble for the kiss prompt list - Spots to Kiss. A sort of continuation to 7.

* * *

“So?”

Usopp prompted as he plopped down the comfy seat of the aquarium bar, wiggling his eyebrows at the orange-haired girl who was enjoying some quiet time alone with a book and a glass of wine.

Nami merely raised an eyebrow at that. “So?” She intoned, not really following where Usopp was going with this.

A goofy grin lit up the sniper’s face. “Spill! I heard something from the grapevine!”

Nami closed the book that she was reading with a resounding thump. “Does the grapevine have ears growing out of them?”

“Uhm, no.”

“Does it have a long nose which I’m dangerously close to pulling because it’s sticking itself into my business?”

“ _Oi!_ ” Usopp immediately shuffled away from her reach. Just in case. “You don’t have to be mean!” He covered his nose with his hands to protect it. “And no.”

“Liar!”

“Ok! Ok!” Usopp cowered a little. Nami looked a lit-tle menacing. But damn if he will not squeeze out from her the juicy details that his ever keen ears picked up earlier while climbing up the crow’s nest.

He cleared his throat, plastering another goofy grin on his face as if it was enough to give him courage to ask this very bold question.

“Heard I love yous where exchanged?”

Nami blinked. Then her eyes slanted too dangerously for Usopp’s taste as she regarded him oh-so-seriously.

The sniper was still grinning. There are actually things worth getting beat up for.

The door suddenly opened and Zoro sauntered in, raising his eyebrows when he spotted Usopp there.

“Oh don’t worry,” Usopp assured him. “I’ll be out in a jiffy so you two can enjoy your quality time smooching.”

“I am going to kill you Usopp,” Nami hissed under her breath as Zoro casually took a seat beside her.

“What is this about?” Zoro asked as he noted the livid look on Nami’s face and the beaming, teasing one on Usopp’s. He took the wine glass from the navigator to take a sip of her drink, making a face before giving it back to her.

“Nothing…” Usopp shrugged. “Just wanted to know who said I love you first.”

Zoro cocked an eyebrow at him before his gaze riveted to Nami.

The mapmaker huffed. “He’s sticking his scrawny nose into our business. Go break it Zoro.”

“ _OI_!!!”

“Why do you want to know?” Zoro suddenly questioned, draping one arm over the bench just behind Nami.

“They probably made bets about it,” Nami answered with a sigh, leaning closer to him.

“ _Hnnn_ …”

“And I intend to win!” Usopp declared. “Plus I really, really want to see Sanji cry about this.”

The grin that appeared on Zoro’s face was shark-like. “Nice!”

“Zoro…” Nami said in a warning tone, elbowing him on the ribs.

“What?!”

“So come on spill!!!” Usopp shouted. “Who said first?” He pointed at Zoro then at Nami. “You? Or you? Or by a strange whim of heavens, both at the same time?” His eyes were twinkling too much from excitement.

“Does it really matter?” Nami pursed her lips, unamused.

“Yes it does!” Usopp retorted. “Besides I can’t imagine Zoro saying it first. Much more say it to be honest!”

Nami frowned at that.

“I mean come on, it’s Zoro!” Usopp pointed out. “I wagered it was you who said it first Nami!”

Zoro let out a barking laugh as Nami scowled at him.

“Come on guys tell me!”

The two looked at each other. And Zoro shrugged.

“I said it first.”

Usopp’s mouth fell open at that. It took almost a minute before he can voice out a ‘whaaaaaaaat?’.”

Nami suddenly smirked. “Right after we had an awfully steamy sex in front of a mirror.”

Usopp’s ‘whaaaaaaaat?’ got caught in his throat and he choked. He coughed, gaped at them…

Then screamed.

“Damn it Nami! That’s too much information!!!”

Zoro and Nami laughed, enjoying the horrified expression that took over their friend’s face as he babbled about how he only needs to know about who said I love you first and not some details on what goes on behind closed doors.

“Right,” Zoro said with a nod. “I think I said it again after we…”

Usopp screeched and covered his ears, high tailing it out of there in an instant, all the while mumbling about how he didn’t need to hear anymore.

“What a prude,” Nami snorted as she adjusted her position so she was settled more comfortably against Zoro before opening her book again.

Zoro chuckled. That should put a stop to Usopp’s nosiness.

He draped his arm around her to pull her closer, kissing the top of her head. He leaned back the comfy seat to take a nap while Nami resumed reading, finally enjoying their quiet time together.

* * *

**_– The End –_ **

* * *


	9. #9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #25 - a kiss on the bicep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: One Piece (and its characters) belongs to Eiichiro Oda-sensei. 
> 
> Reminder: I have no beta-reader. Any grammatical and spelling errors are solely mine.
> 
> Warning: OOC possible. One shot. 
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Note: ZoNa drabble for the kiss prompt list - Spots to Kiss.

* * *

“Hold still."

"I am holding still witch!"

"No you are not!" Nami snorted, slapping Zoro's shoulder lightly. "Just a second ok?"

"Tch."

Nami took a step back, arms on her waist, glaring at him. 

Zoro glared back as well. He hates the ship's monthly clean-ups. It was an awful lot of work. Mattresses needed to be aired out, the decks and rooms swept and scrubbed until it's sparkling clean you would think twice on stepping on them, clothes needed to be laundered... 

But the Sunny needs to be in tip-top shape and condition... so everyone has to do their share. Even him. 

_Especially_ him. Nami had stressed that one out. Because according to her, his ass was so goddamn lazy that if they leave him be he will just sleep through it all without bothering to help them out.

And she is right. 

That's why she took it upon herself to make him her servant for the whole damn day. 

That's another thing he hates. Scratch that, that is actually the one thing he hated MOST.

"Are we going to do this or not?" He growled impatiently, shifting the box he was holding up as he waited for the navigator to finish glaring daggers at him. 

She just continued staring, this time moving her arms to fold it across her chest while she glowered at him.

"NAMI!"

"I said hold it Zoro!" She snarled, stomping her feet on the library's floor. "Why are you so damn impatient?!"

"Because I'm getting tired of holding this fucking box up while you make up your mind where to place it!" Zoro bite back. He was in the middle of pushing it on the top shelf when Nami suddenly stopped him.

"What a wuss. Do you even hear yourself?" Nami said snootily, looking down her nose on him as his grey eye narrowed. "That box isn't even that heavy."

Zoro sneered at her. "Then why don't you do the honors?"

She huffed, pulling a lengthy strap from the rolled tape she was holding in her hand. The sound felt like someone ripped the insides of his ear and he winced slightly. 

"Because I specifically delegated all lifting tasks to you!" Nami pointed out the obvious. "Compared to your weights, that box should be a piece of cake. I don't get why you are bitching about it."

"Damn you!"

Nami rolled her eyes as she approached him. She stepped into the space between his arms, her orange head almost hitting his nose.

He bit back an expletive as he caught a whiff of her scent. Nami always smells nice. 

He scrunched his nose as he pushed the thought of burying it in her orange tresses away and focused on the task at hand. 

"Why am I even doing this with you?!" He groused with an irritated sigh.

"Just lift it like that Zoro. If you stop complaining, we would've been finished by now." She said as she secured the bottom of the box with the tape.

"Next time, ask your dumbass cook!"

"But," Nami turned her head and batted her eyelashes at him, pouting cutely. "You are stronger than Sanji-kun _ne_?"

Zoro scowled, as she effectively buttered him up with that. She got him there. And the grin on her face tells him that she knows she had him right where she wanted him to be. 

"Fuck you," he cursed under his breath, as she returned to fiddling with the box's underside.

Nami spun around to face him, grinning cheekily. "Mmm..." she hummed and started rubbing a hand on his pectorals. "Later babe," she teased, winking at him. "Let's finish this first."

She laughed when he choked in surprise and the box nearly fell from his hands, almost hitting her head.

"DAMN IT NAMI!" Zoro shouted, face red, as fumbled with it to avoid it from clonking her good. 

She was still laughing as she wheeled away from him to double check the box if she had secured its bottom.

"There! Done already!" She announced with a clap of her hands. Then she smirked at him. 

"Shut up," Zoro snarled before she could even say anything. He knows what she's gonna ask him.

Nami chortled, amazed that he can actually read her mind. She decided not to taunt him anymore. She can always do that some other time. 

"You can now place it on the shelf Zoro," she told him, still with the mischievous smile on her face.

"You're in the way," he grumbled snarkily. 

She ignored his surly attitude and instead, lifted one finger to teasingly trace the curve of his jaw. "Thanks pirate hunter," she murmured, the flirting tone on her voice obvious. She ducked down his arm to move away from him. 

But not before planting a kiss on the bulging bicep of his still curled arm.

Humming, she didn't bother looking back as the distinct sound of the box slipping from his grasp and hitting him straight on the face filled the room.

* * *

**_– The End –_ **

* * *


	10. #10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt # 6 – a kiss on the cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: One Piece (and its characters) belongs to Eiichiro Oda-sensei. 
> 
> Reminder: I have no beta-reader. Any grammatical and spelling errors are solely mine.
> 
> Warning: OOC possible. One shot. 
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Note: ZoNa drabble for the kiss prompt list – Spots to Kiss. Belated Happy Birthday lost boy! 11 days after but better late than never.

* * *

“Hey,” Nami called out when she spotted a tall figure lurking in the shadows underneath her _mikan_ trees. “Whatever are you doing there?”

Zoro merely cocked an eyebrow at her before raising his hands in mock surrender, even as one of them is holding onto a bottle of high grade _sake_ the older members of the crew gifted him earlier. “I’m not planning to steal from your trees if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“Good.” The navigator folded her arms across her chest as she regarded him suspiciously. “I’ll do more than charge you.”

“Tch!” Zoro made a disapproving sound as he uncorked the bottle of his drink. “I’m just here to relax and enjoy this stuff.”

Nami relaxed a little at that, yet her hands remained across her chest as she tilted her head to study him.

The swordsman’s loud and lively birthday dinner had just finished. The casualties—namely their crew members who easily got drunk after their third or fourth tankard—were now safely tucked in their respective bunks dead to the world.

Robin disappeared into the room she shared with her; Franky went down his own below the decks… probably to tinker on whatever he weapon he was presently developing. Brook and Jinbei both had tonight’s watch and was currently enjoying a relaxing cups of tea in the galley before heading to their respective posts as Sanji scrubbed his kitchen spotless.

She was heading towards the bath for a warm, relaxing dip in the tub before she call it a night when she spotted the green-haired celebrant silently lingering on the upper deck.

Nami bit her cheek before moving towards him. Zoro paused halfway to bringing the bottle to his lips, watching her cautiously.

“Are you seriously hiding out here?” She asked with as she stood in front him, arms akimbo. He continued to eye her warily as she rolled her brown orbs at him. “No one’s gonna ask you for your precious _sake_. Most are already drunk from earlier after all.”

He stared pointedly at her and she frowned.

“I’m already good idiot!” She almost snarled at him, forgetting that she promised herself earlier that she’s going be nice to him today. “I’ve drank enough!”

Zoro shrugged. “You’ll never know…”

“What’s that supposed to mean?!”

Another shrug before he took a hefty gulp from the bottle.

“Gosh Zoro, you’re such greedy drunkard.”

“Right back at you greedy woman!” He countered right after he swallowed the liquor. “Ah! That’s the stuff!” He grinned as he stared at the bottle apparently liking the gift.

Nami wrinkled her nose in a disgusted gesture. Yet she didn’t missed the way his face lit up at the drink.

A smile pulled at her lips and she just shook her head unbelievingly. 

Look how happy he is. Gosh this man just loves his alcohol so much!

She should’ve gotten him that bottle in the town’s liquor store earlier. She pondered for a good half an hour if he deserves something nice from her for his birthday, but she saw Robin and Franky walked passed by the store’s window with a bottle of quite an expensive _sake_.

She hesitated and then made up her mind not to get him anything alcoholic. The whole crew probably thought of giving him booze.

So she decided to just be nice to him today… and deduct an itty bitty part of his current debt to her as a gift.

But watching him right now, enjoying his drink in the silent and cool night under her trees and stars…

… maybe she should’ve gotten for it him.

Too late for that now though. But she could still… give him something.

“Fine,” she breathed out. “You can use my space to relax and enjoy yourself.”

Zoro looked surprised at her offer and at what she said. “Your space?”

“Yeah,” she pointed at her trees. “Mine moron remember?”

The _katana_ wielder had the gall to scoff.

“I’m trying to be nice Zoro do not make me kick you on your birthday.”

“Fine woman. Thanks a lot.”

“Consider this my gift.”

The corners of his lips quirked up. And Zoro looked utterly amused by that. “Really now?”

“Uh-huh.” Nami nodded. “I’m feeling generous tonight.”

“Wow.”

“You can drink and relax under my trees and I’ll make sure no one disturbs you.”

Zoro grinned. “Not bad woman.”

She smiled and with a flick of her wrist, she threw something at him.

He caught it with one hand. And his grin turned wide when he realized that she had thrown him one of her precious tangerines.

“Happy Birthday Zoro.”

“Thanks Nami.”

In a blink of an eye, she was beside him, one hand pressing his cheek towards her as she planted a kiss on the other.

He blushed. A damn good shade of red.

Nami grinned, patting his cheek twice before walking away with a wave, leaving him frozen on the spot.

* * *

**** **_– The End –_ **

* * *

****


	11. #11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt # 4 – a kiss on the space between eyebrows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: One Piece (and its characters) belongs to Eiichiro Oda-sensei. 
> 
> Reminder: I have no beta-reader. Any grammatical and spelling errors are solely mine.
> 
> Warning: OOC possible. One shot. 
> 
> Rating: M
> 
> Note: ZoNa drabble for the kiss prompt list – Spots to Kiss.

* * *

Her ragged gasps filled the entire room… her glimmering body rustling the now sweat-soaked sheets as it slid up and down the bed’s surface in time with his movements.

She had long stopped fighting him for control… and had just let herself bask in his dominating ways that she not-so-secretly love.

When she arched her back letting out a loud, almost lewd moan… he grunted in satisfaction.

He didn’t bother clamping a hand over her mouth to muffle the sounds that came after that—the way he usually do whenever she was being too loud in her room, in the crow’s nest, in the Sunny’s bath or in the library.

“Uhhmm… Zo…rooo…” she uttered breathlessly, tossing her head back before biting her lower lip.

His hands slid down her smooth thighs, hooking around them as he continued to thrust in and out of her, only with more intensity in his movements than before.

And Nami lost it.

She began to move wildly against him.

He watched with fascination as her body started arching, breasts bouncing, hands grabbing at the sheets above her as she almost screamed his name out in pleasure as she climaxed.

“Zoro!”

His hands grabbed her waist to pull her to him, to push himself deeper and deeper before he found his own end.

“Ah.”

He emptied himself inside her while she was still trembling and clenching around him.

He stared at her, his hold loosening as he stayed kneeling between her legs and tried to catch his breath.

Zoro ran hand through his hair, wiping the sweat off his forehead in the process as he watched her bonelessly settled back on the sheets, looking sated and spent.

She always looks so wonderful like this.

He continued watching her as her body relaxed and a familiar satisfied look crossed her features as she gave him a small smile before sighing contentedly as her eyes drifted close.

He finally moved from his position to lie down beside her.

She snuggled closer to him.

Planting a kiss on the space between her eyebrows, he murmured, “One more Nami?”

* * *

**_– The End –_ **

* * *

****


	12. #12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt # 7 - a kiss on the eyelid or the under eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: One Piece (and its characters) belongs to Eiichiro Oda-sensei. 
> 
> Reminder: I have no beta-reader. Any grammatical and spelling errors are solely mine.
> 
> Warning: OOC possible. One shot. 
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Note: ZoNa drabble for the kiss prompt list – Spots to Kiss.

* * *

Nami stretched her body languidly… the toes of her feet rubbing soothingly against her soft bed as she basked in her slow awakening.

It was still the wee hours of the morning and the ship was ever so silent. Her roommate still hasn’t returned—not that Robin has any plans on sleeping after holing herself up in the library to dive into the history books she got in town earlier.

Nami didn’t mind. After all, with Robin pre-occupied, she can easily roped her other unofficial roommate into spending the night in her room… and on her bed.

She lazily turned to her left. Beside her Zoro stirred but did not awaken.

Her lips curled into a smile. He was sleeping oh-so-peacefully… breathing evenly sans the snoring.

Her smile widened some more. It actually came as a surprise (and she had just recently realized it), that regardless of how thunderous his snores were whenever he was dozing off in some random area of the ship, he rarely—well, almost never—done so whenever she was snuggled against him.

And she absolutely finds that endearing.

She reached out to brush her thumb against his cheek and rolled her eyes when his brows furrowed slightly. Even unconscious he seemed to find the gesture to sweet for his own taste.

Still he did not wake up; instead he just burrowed his face deeper into her pillow. Yet his arm that was draped lightly around her waist tightened and he unconsciously pulled her closer to him.

The corners of her lips twitched at that.

He looks cute whenever he’s like this. A far cry from the always scowling, notorious pirate swordsman that he was known to be.

She brushed her thumb against his cheek again, deliberately stopping just where the scar that marred his face and forever stole half of his sight ended.

She could never gaze at that steely, gray eye anymore. Nor can it stare back at her whether in defiance or irritation or with that rarely seen fondness reserve only for her.

Nami leaned closer, softly planting a kiss on the scarred eye, deliberately making it linger as if that gesture would give back what was lost.

She let her lips grazed the skin right under it before giving him another kiss.

A muffled groan came from the green-haired man. “Nami…” Zoro mumbled sleepily, with his eye still closed. Yet his hand began to stroke the small of her back.

“Mmm… just go back to sleep.” She whispered as he pulled her much closer to him this time before falling back to sleep almost instantly.

Nami snuggled against him contentedly, before letting sleep pull her as well, savoring the feeling of being safely tucked in her swordsman’s arms.

* * *

**_– The End –_ **

* * *

****


	13. #13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #16 – a kiss on the back of the neck, #37 – a kiss on the upper back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: One Piece (and its characters) belongs to Eiichiro Oda-sensei.
> 
> Reminder: I have no beta-reader. Any grammatical and spelling errors are solely mine.
> 
> Warning: OOC possible. One shot. 
> 
> Rating: M
> 
> Note: ZoNa drabble for the kiss prompt list – Spots to Kiss. Happy Valentine’s Day people!

* * *

The sheets rustled slightly from her movement as Nami stirred awake. She blinked, trying to make sense of her surroundings. She was inside her room… and it looks like dawn was about to break.

She shivered slightly as the remnants of the cold evening air made it way inside her quarters and lingered there. She turned to her right, eagerly seeking for a source of warmth.

Zoro was sleeping with his back towards her. She dozily snuggled closer to him, one arm moving to wrap around his waist as she sidled closer him.

Her palm settled against his sculpted abdomen, the heat emanating from him had her sighing in satisfaction. She let her hand travel languidly upwards… towards his well-defined chest; her fingers lightly caressed the scar marring it before letting her palm rest between his pectorals.

She edged nearer to him, her naked breasts pressing against his wide, muscled back as she placed a kiss on the back of his neck.

His chest rumbled underneath her palm and she realized, he most likely groaned in his sleep.

She let her lips touch his skin again for another kiss… letting it linger on spot as he groaned again… muttering her name in a deep and husky tone that heated her up instantly.

A smirked appeared on her face.

This time her lips touched his upper back in the softest, lightest of kisses as she trailed a path up to his nape. She draped one leg over his hip, molding herself completely unto him.

His hand reached back and started caressing her thigh.

Taking that as an invitation, she pushed herself up a little so she could trace the shell of his ear with her lips and tease him into waking up. 

His hand squeezed her thigh before swiftly turning his body towards her, his mouth eagerly capturing hers in an almost frenzied kiss.

Hmmm… what better way to wake up her lover on a Valentine’s day morning?

* * *

**_– The End –_ **

* * *

****


End file.
